Good Morning Beautiful
by tomhiddlestonpenisappreciation
Summary: Kirk likes sleeping with McCoy. McCoy doesn't mind too much.


Good morning beautiful  
How was your night  
Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side  
And when I open my eyes  
And see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day

Kirk liked sleeping with McCoy. He just made sure Bones didn't know. When they were in their dorm, he would wait for McCoy to fall asleep and then sneak into the small bed beside him. Of course he would have to know the right time to wake up, so McCoy wouldn't freak out. But every night, he would silently slip into McCoy's bed and every morning he would wake up and hour before him, and silently walk across the room to his own.

I didn't see the light  
I didn't know day from night  
I had no reason to care  
But since you came along  
I can face the dawn  
Cause I know you'll be there

McCoy wasn't going to lie. He knew Kirk would get into bed with him. He just wouldn't let the young man know, because, honestly, he was fine with it. Every night, he would have to suppress a smile at Kirk's feeble attempts to creep into his small bed. He didn't mind it one bit. And he was pretty happy he hadn't told Kirk he was a light sleeper when they first found out they were rooming together.

Good morning beautiful  
How was your night  
Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side  
And when I open my eyes  
And see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day

When Kirk was made Captain of the _Enterprise_ he couldn't have been happier. There was just one downside: He wouldn't be anywhere near McCoy. That meant restless sleeping or (in most cases) sleepless nights in his quarters. He knew everyone could tell he hadn't been sleeping well, no matter how well he covered up with his winning smile and joking behavior._  
I'll never worry  
If it's raining outside  
Cause in here with you girl  
The sun always shines_

McCoy was happy for his friend. James T. Kirk had become the youngest Captain in the history of Starfleet. But, now that he was actually Captain he would have his own quarters no where near McCoy's. That was one thing that he didn't like about the whole situation. He hadn't been sleeping well that whole week, and it was showing. He had been snapping at everyone frequently and somewhere in the day a growl would escape from his lips at some poor, unsuspecting patient. This was not good.__

Good morning beautiful  
How was your night  
Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side  
And when I open my eyes  
And see your sweet face  
It's a good morning beautiful day, yeah

Kirk couldn't take it anymore. So, he did the one thing he didn't want to have to resort to: Admitting to defeat. He had been trying to tell himself he could make without sneaking into bed with McCoy. Well, that was what he was attempting to do at this very moment. Quietly walking down the halls, he made it to McCoy's quarters, pinning in the override code to get in. With a _whoosh_ the door opened and he tip-toed inside, slowly making his way to McCoy's bed.__

A good morning beautiful...day  


McCoy knew who it was the moment he heard the small _whoosh_ing sound from the front of the room. He heard Jim's silent foot-fall as he made his way to the older man's bed. He smiled as Jim lifted up the blanket and silently crawled in beside him. Slowly, so as not to startle his young friend, he rolled over to face him. He looked at Jim, a small smile on his face, and he understood that all this time he had known. Slowly he pulled Jim's face closer to his and softly placed his lips on the younger man's enjoying the feel of them.

"Go to sleep, Jim," he said before pulling him into his arms.

_  
Good morning beautiful  
A beautiful day  
Good morning beautiful  
Good morning beautiful  
A beautiful day  
Good morning beautiful day  
A beautiful day  
Good morning beautiful_

When McCoy woke up, he saw Jim was still in the bed, arm propped up on a pillow, leaning his head into his hand. He was smiling and McCoy smiled right back.

"Morning beautiful. How was your night?" Jim asked him.

"Mine was wonderful, with you by my side," he answered leaning up to kiss him._  
_


End file.
